godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Kodansya Manga Series)
Godzilla is a short manga series published by Kodansya Comics in 1992, the year Godzilla vs. Mothra was released in Japan. The manga showcases Godzilla squaring off against various (who are revived or genetically altered by a mad scientist called Oniyama) in extremely violent and bloody battles. The monsters Godzilla defeats are usually defeated by his Atomic Breath, and most of the enemy monster's attacks focus on Godzilla's chest, usually causing dramatic injuries. Plot A mad scientist named Doctor Oniyama attempts to take over the Earth, and wants to use Godzilla as his main pawn. To get the beast, though, he has to deal with a young boy, Miko Hideo, his friends, and Godzilla himself. Reviving and altering the DNA of several monsters including Megalon, Gigan, Ebirah and others, he attempts to use a Time Machine to alter the past. The manga ends when Godzilla, King Godzilla and Oniyama fall into the crater of a volcano. Gallery Godzilla appears!.JPG|Godzilla appears Baraguma.JPG|Sea Baragon Baraguma stabbing Godzilla.JPG|Baraguma stabs Godzilla's chest with his horn Godzilla breaks Baraguma's horn.JPG|Godzilla breaks off Sea Baragon's horn Godzilla kills Baraguma.JPG|Godzilla killing Sea Baragon Megalon Appears.JPG|Megalon rises from underneath the ground Godzilla has his chest damaged by Megalon's drills.JPG|Megalon drills into Godzilla's chest Godzilla uproots Biollante.JPG|Godzilla hefts Biollante, despite her immense weight and size Megalon Disentegrates Biollante.JPG|Megalon fires his Lightning Bolt at Godzilla, but it disintegrates Biollante instead Megalon loses his horn.JPG|Megalon loses his horn after Godzilla snaps it in half using his tail MechaGodzilla 1 Appears.JPG|MechaGodzilla appears Mechani-Kong appears.JPG|Mechani-Kong grabs Godzilla Godzilla and the two mechanical menaces.JPG|MechaGodzilla mocks Godzilla whilst Mechani-Kong tightens his grip MechaGodzilla skewers Godzilla through the chest.JPG|MechaGodzilla stabs Godzilla with his arm whilst Mechani-Kong holds Godzilla steady Godzilla throws Mechani-Kong.JPG|Godzilla, now free from Mechani-Kong's grasp, tosses him over his head, causing Mechani-Kong's arm to break MechaGodzilla 1's inner workings.JPG|MechaGodzilla has part of his casing blasted off, showing his mechanisms underneath Divebombing Rodan.JPG|Rodan dive-bombs Godzilla Rodan carrying Godzilla.JPG|Rodan carries Godzilla away, with a Fighter Jet in hot pursuit Godzilla rips off Rodan's Wings.JPG|Godzilla rips off Rodan's wing Oh look, It's Anguirus!.JPG|Anguirus emerges from the ocean, and starts trashing Tokyo Anguirus Shreds Godzilla.JPG|Anguirus ripping into Godzilla's chest with his spikes Anguirus has a shell shoved down his throat..JPG|Anguirus has one of Rodan's shells shoved down his throat Anguirus Explodes.JPG|Anguirus explodes after the shell Godzilla shoved down his throat explodes Gigan and Ghidorah heading to earth.JPG|Gigan and King Ghidorah approach Earth at the end of the manga's first volume Trivia *The very first Godzilla fights seems to be a hybrid between Baragon and a walrus and narwhal, called Sea Baragon. *Although Biollante is by far the heaviest Godzilla series monster, in the manga Godzilla is easily able to lift Biollante above his head and throw her for a very long distance. The manga also portrays Biollante as being rooted into the ground, as opposed to being able to move with her stumpy legs and tendrils as seen in Godzilla vs. Biollante. *The above incident of Godzilla lifting Biollante is just one of many examples in the manga of monsters defying the usual traditions brought about by the films. Anguirus is destroyed by a single (oversized) shell which Godzilla rams down his throat, even though Earth weaponry is generally ineffective against giant monsters, and any beam weaponry including Megalon's lightning beam can immediately disintegrate any monster it strikes, even Biollante, who was destroyed by just one blast of Megalon's attack. Category:Comics